


【JayTim】中藥

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason知道Tim會胃痛，試圖俾中藥佢飲。Jason knew Tim had stomachache, he tried to convince Tim drank Chinese medicine.
Kudos: 3





	【JayTim】中藥

**Author's Note:**

> ＊最近被中藥折磨的我
> 
> ＊ If you know what Chinses medicine smells like, you will know what is the meaning of toxic.

在Jason Todd發現Tim Drake隱瞞他很久他偶爾會胃痛的時候，雖然他當時甚麼也沒有說，但他的內心生氣得想要開槍射對方。要不是因為那時候Tim痛得要命，他生氣得幾乎要馬上從對方的安全屋爬窗離開。

現在他拿著臭得要命的中藥站在男生面前，看著漠視自己，正在對著電腦研究案件的對方。Jason很認真地說服Tim︰「喝吧，對身體好的。」Tim卻連一瞥也吝惜給予Jason，就算事實上，他們都知道男生只是假裝沒有聽見，男生只是冷漠地說︰「不。」對於他會得到這個答案，說實話Jason真的沒感到絲毫意外。畢竟他已經當了Tim的男朋友好幾年，對方的性格早就被他摸通透。

「所以你寧願猛吃止痛藥也不想喝中藥嗎？為了你我特意去唐人街，讓老醫師給你熬的，就喝一點好了。」Jason按捺著想要生氣的衝動，誠懇地和對方說。為了研究有甚麼可以在不影響身體，又可以改善胃痛的情況下，他做了好幾天資料搜集，終於得出中醫似乎是個好選擇的結論。可這裡是Gotham，哪能找到中醫店。如果不是為了Tim的身體著想，他是不可能會研究這種事情的。

最終，他總算在唐人街找到一間中醫店，還被醫師說應該要把Tim帶過來……把脈，Jason很坦然地地承認自己真的不知道對方在說甚麼。目前的結果是，他已經帶著熬好的藥，站在Tim的安全屋裡頭。「嗯。」Tim敷衍的回答無疑是火上加油。

天，他的男朋友是否不要就嗯一下，就覺得這是個回覆行嗎？

Jason忍受夠了，他把手上的中藥放到一旁的桌子上，關掉Tim手中的電腦，順便擋下男生想要打他的那一拳，然後抱著Tim坐到沙發上。「不要逼我把它灌進你的嘴裡。」Jason特意咬牙切齒地說，希望自己不懂事的男朋友可以聽話，只需要一次就夠了，不用再多。可是Tim像是很肯定地說︰「你不會。」一點也不把他的威脅放到眼裡。

「別挑戰我，kid。」Jason皺著眉頭，看著Tim睜著那雙無數次讓他沉淪的暗藍色雙眼，長腿一跨坐到他的大腿上，一雙手還環在他的後頸上，放軟聲音喊出︰「Jay。」他知道男生正在用自己的方法，試圖擺脫眼前的情況。「你轉移不了視線的。」這句話連Jason也覺得自己說出來沒甚麼底氣。頂住，Jason Peter Todd，別心軟，不要上當，你可以的。

「可是我真的不想喝。」Tim對著他緩慢地眨眨眼，一臉委屈地看著他。然後把腦袋埋在Jason的頸窩間，磨蹭幾下。有時候Jason真的很討厭自己，每次Tim這樣做，他總是不住放軟姿態。「藥已經煮好了，你現在想怎麼樣。」Jason還是讓步了，他說服自己這只是因為他不想和Tim吵架。雖然他真的不願意承認，但是他也真的拿Tim沒有辦法。

Tim想了一下，忍不住笑意︰「要喝也是可以的，不過…..你要和我一起喝。」Jason翻了一個白眼，就算沒有看到對方的表情，他也能猜出Tim正咬著下唇，讓自己不要笑出來。「Fine，那你現在喝吧。」Tim仍然不滿足於這一步，再次假裝委屈地問︰「那你先喝可以嗎？」即使Jason知道這是個圈套，他還是毫不猶豫地踩進裡面，只是他很佩服自己的忍耐力︰「好。」

於是他打開已經煮好的中藥，在聞到那股味道的一瞬，心中已經開始在咒罵。他知道自己一定不可以被Tim感覺迢個中藥很難喝，於是他發揮出奧斯卡最佳男主的演技，佯裝一切如常，然後把中藥遞給Tim。直到Tim喝了第一口之後的表情，Jason終於忍唔住大笑出來。

「Fuck！」


End file.
